multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Irkaputh
Irkapuths are unique sophonts from the planet Ageriul. They share a rocky jaw, antennae-scrafs, and many other things with the Alhtuputh, and are in fact the flesh-eating titan's closest living relative. The Irkaputh evolved alongside the Urahob and, due to translators from the Urahob first contact, are finally able to understand their fellow intelligent Agerians. Biology Irkapuths are a geognathan Archogigian, the group that includes the Alhtuputh and various other flying animals. They have the boiling-hot chemical spray of the Alhtuputh, although these animals usually prefer to spray one chemical and then the other. Surprisingly for a sophont, Irkapuths are tiny, reaching only half a metre in length. Due to the chemical sacs, their necks haven't evolved a proper voice box. This problem is solved with some of the best eyesight of all known sophonts and tassles on the chin. There are 5 average positions for an Irkaputh's tassles, and there are ten tassles. This gives (10x5)¬10 positions, or over 50,000,000,000,000,000 positions for one position group. Combined with growls, screeches, hisses and other sounds, as well as the option to put multiple groups in a word, an Irkaputh's physically possible vocabulary is as large as any sophont's. Their antennae-scrafs are used like an Alhtuputh's. Irkaputh's wings are highly developed. Unlike the Alhtuputh, they walk on their upper limbs, freeing the four digits on the lower limbs for use. Irkapuths in flight have a shape roughly like that of a butterfly with a large head and neck. The upper limbs can be used for flight without the help of the lower limbs, but the lower limbs are used as stabilisers and aerofoils, meaning an Irkaputh using the lower limbs as wings can move slower, more easily and in a more stable manner. Like many land-living pseudotetrapods, they have a fur coat on their back. Culture Irkaputh clans usually pride themselves in their crafting skills. They will often steal objects from Urahob rubbish, and then combine them with objects found in the environment. They can also smelt metals. This, combined with their small size, makes them masters at decoration. Many Urahob blacksmiths who customize the looks of guns will hire an Irkaputh clan (usually through trade) to help create the decorative casings. Irkapuths will also smelt arrows, crossbows, bows, spears and swords. The most commonly used of all of these are spears. In Irkaputh society, males are the dominant gender. Most clan leaders are male, and most hunters are also male. Females usually look after the clan's health and children. Crafting is done by both males and females. An Irkaputh child will keep the egg they hatched from for as long as they can, which is usually all their life. Irkapuths live in trees, bent into huts and decorated until it can be called a home. If a tree is damaged, the offender will usually be met with a barrage of spears. Urahobs put signs up near the homes of Irkapuths, warning anyone of this. Urahob laws say that if an Irkaputh kills an adult, it is the adult's fault unless evidence is found, but if they kill a child or mentally ill person, the Irkapuths will be punished. The Irkaputh main religion is about a single god, 'The Voice of the World', who built them an Eden equivalent. The god then told the Irkapuths to spread Eden to everywhere they went. Irkapuths worship their god through certain trees, which are made to grow hollow. Irkapuths then go inside the tree, and watch the movement of the leaves. The movement is said to be The Voice of the World's voice (remember that the main way of Irkaputh speech is through the movement of their tassles). Watching the leaves purifies the mind to enable them to try and make the world better. They predict that there will be an apocalypse, The Day of the Still Air, when the world will be overtaken by a dark force and forced to follow its will. They believe that if they have spread Eden far enough, help will arrive, and the world will be saved. Because of this religion, some Irkaputh clans have hitched lifts on spaceships to travel the stars to spread Eden to distant planets, including Centro. Technology Irkaputh technology levels rocketed as soon as they understood the Urahob, as this meant that they could understand the technology and build their own. Irkapuths mostly use smaller versions of Urahob tech, although they have the ability to make various improvements due to their smaller size letting them be more accurate. Irkaputh holograms and projectors are some of the best that are easily affordable. Irkapuths also make transportation for themselves, as a brilla or sgarpo can't usually be used. The most common type of vehicle is a small car-like framework, with metal wing sheaths and fans at the back. This enables the user of the vehicle to travel at much higher speeds than normal flight would allow. They are one of the most widely-used pieces of technology of the Irkaputh mercenary group, the Black Gliders. Category:Sapient Beings Category:Animals Category:Ageriul Category:Venomous Animals Category:Omnivores